


Rubber Duck

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a side of cavities, SPN fluff, Supernatural Fluff, rubber duckies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33





	Rubber Duck

“Night Mommy,” your three-year-old daughter mumbles through a yawn as she rolls over and falls asleep.

“Night munchkin,” you respond, smiling and placing a light kiss to her forehead as you pull the covers up over her shoulder.

You wait a minute or two to make sure she’s asleep and then slowly stand, turning to tiptoe out of your sleeping daughter’s room when something catches your eye on her bookshelf.

A nostalgic smile settles on your lips as you recognize the fading face of her favorite toy, her rubber ducky. Why that rubber ducky was her favorite you will never know, but she takes that thing with her everywhere. She was still too young to understand the sentimentality of it, but you were ecstatic that she chose that toy to love; it was because of that exact toy that she even existed.

Picking up the duck as you sneak out of her room, you start to mindlessly play with it, your thumb running back and forth over the yellow plastic. Thoughts of that fateful day in December all those years ago fill your mind as you walk through the kitchen, almost as if it happened yesterday.

Pausing your walk at your back door you gaze out into the backyard, allowing yourself to be sucked into memories of how you and your husband met. You see the way he was watching you over his shoulder as he was trying to impress you, and the way his eyes lit up when you’d accepted his dinner offer later that afternoon.

Before you can replay anything else though, you simultaneously feel a body pressing up behind you and a pair of strong, loving arms snaking their way around your waist, pulling you back into him.

“Hey, baby,” you then felt your husband placing a kiss to the crown of your head, pulling you even closer to his chest, “I sure missed you today. You and Tyler both. How is our little princess anyway?”

“Hey Jay, I missed you too,” you sighed. “Oh, you know... Her new thing is asking if Daddy can scare away the monsters in her room, just like he does on T.V.,” you smiled when you felt him chuckling behind you.

His hands suddenly pull back to rest on your hips, his chin coming to rest on your shoulder. “Wait, what are you talking about?” You knew it was gonna click momentarily, so you just waited, “Wait a second. I thought we agreed that she wouldn’t watch until she was older? What happened to that?”

He tried to sound upset, but you could tell that he was secretly ecstatic that his little princess would ask him to scare away the monsters for her.

You turn around in his hands, bringing your arms up to place your hands on his chest, with one still holding Tyler’s rubber duck. You look up to make eye contact with him, trying to make yourself look as innocent as possible, “Well you see… the thing is. I, in all honesty, was flipping through the channels, and may or may not have seen you in that one shirt I love so much in one of your episodes, and I may or may not have gotten distracted. She was in the room and happened to see. So clearly, it’s not my fault,” you reply while giving him your best puppy dog look.

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Jensen shakes his head and leans forward to kiss your forehead, “was it at least a regular scene and not one where I was ganking some monster?”

“Yeah, Dean and Sam were talking about Amara and needing to get rid of her, and that’s how the discussion between Tyler and I led to you getting rid of monsters in her room.” You could feel his smile against your forehead.

“Okay, I guess I can be okay with that,” he laughed again. Suddenly, you feel him pull away and look down at you. “Wait. Completely in left field here, but why do you have Ty’s rubber duck in your hand?”

A reminiscent smile graces your lips as you look down at it, “I was putting her to bed and saw it on her book shelf. I was taking a trip down memory lane is all; you do remember why we gave her the duck, right Jay?”

With a feather light kiss to the tip of your nose, Jensen pulls you closer to him, tucking your head under his chin as your arms wrap around his waist, “of course I do, babe. It’s how I met you.”

You both just stand there, swaying in each other’s arms as your minds head down memory lane, back to the day that started it all.

__________________________________________________

**Five Years Previous**

As you park your car, apparently beating your friend, you think to yourself that agreeing to meet your best friend at the carnival in Austin in December was quite possibly one of the worst decisions you’ve ever made. Since it was such a nice day, traffic had been horrible, and people thought they could drive like maniacs which had put you in a mood. However, you are here, she was on her way, and the two of you are going to have some fun girl time on this rather warm day, even by Austin standards.

You wander aimlessly around the stalls, looking at all the prizes being won by guys trying to impress their ladies and smile to yourself. It was nice to see people so happy and in love. You wonder what it would be like to have a guy holding your hand, leading you through the stalls and trying to win you ridiculous things just to make you happy.

Before you meander too far though, a stall in which you aim water guns at a target catches your eye. It has a giant stuffed moose with a Santa hat on its head as a prize, and moose are currently your favorite animal to love on. You give the man running the stall a dollar to play, take your place, and when the buzzer rings you pull the trigger, spraying a jet of water towards the target. A few minutes later as you lose another round, your phone buzzes in your pocket with a text from y/f/n.

_*So sorry, y/n! Little brother’s car broke down on his way home from work and I have to go pick him up. Raincheck?*_

You heave a defeated sigh. Unfortunately, this doesn’t come as a surprise to you; she’s canceled on you the last three times you’ve agreed to meet up.

Quickly you type back:

_*It’s okay… I’m already here, and I have my eye on a moose! I’ll let you know how it goes ;)*_ and pocket your phone.

Before you can pull another dollar out to continue your quest for the moose, you hear a voice down the row from you talking with the stall worker. “Here my fine man, here’s enough money to make sure I win that moose for the pretty lady on the end.”

You roll your eyes as he hands the worker several bills, thinking to yourself, ‘Shit, this guy’s got an ego problem if he thinks he’s going to impress me with that crap. Who does he even think he is? I’m doing just fine on my own.’

The last thing you need is a man feeling sorry for you for being by yourself at the carnival. However, because he seems to have an ego the size of Texas, you decide to turn around and watch. 

You turn around and have to admit that he is a pretty attractive man. However, his ego is inflated to the point that you’re sure it’s about to become its own state. In spite of your thoughts on him, you keep your eyes glued to him as he starts his attempt at winning the moose. Amidst his second round, he chances a glance at you and winks when he notices you are watching.

“You watching, sweetheart? That moose is going to be yours in a minute,” you roll your eyes again in response as he gives you one of the cockiest smiles you’ve seen in a long time.

“Oh, I’m watching alright. But you may want to watch what you’re doing instead of watching for my reactions because I think that kid is about to beat you,” you smirk as he jerks his head back to focus on the game.

A few seconds later the bell rings as the ten-year-old kid next to him finishes the game, while his own target is only just past halfway to the top. With an almost childlike slump of his shoulders, the guy watches as the kid next to him is handed the moose he’s been trying for.

You can’t help but giggle as the stall worker hands him a large rubber duck. “Here ya go, man. Sorry, you didn’t win the moose.”

With a deflated sigh, the man turns to you and holds out the rubber duck. “It’s not a giant moose to cuddle with, but it’s still kinda cute, right?” he says as you regard the duck with skepticism.

He gives you a sheepish smile, playfully pushing the duck further toward your arms which are crossed over your chest in a disapproving manner. You decide then that if he is willing to place his ego on the line to catch your attention, then maybe he could be someone worth talking to.

As you slowly reach out to grab the duck that he’s still holding out to you, you take a closer look at him and notice that he’s more than just attractive. He has the body of a person who works for a living, his entire body radiating a sort of strength and a power that only comes from a person that works with their hands.

Your eyes continue to track up his body until you reach his face. As you look into his eyes, you realize they are the most incredible green you have ever seen. A flawless mixture of different shades that seem to ebb and flow within the deep pools of his irises.

He smiles at your acceptance of the duck, a smile so perfect it takes your breath away. “Thank you for accepting my duck, even though it’s not the moose I promised you. I’m Jensen, by the way. Just figured you’d want to know. You know, in case you wanted to thank me or anything,” he says with another playful wink.

Smiling back at him, you respond, “well, I figured since your ego was pretty bruised, I should probably take pity and be nice to you.”

“Beautiful _and_ quick-witted. Incredible. What did you say your name was?” You feel the blood rush to your face as your cheeks begin to turn pink at his compliment.

“I didn’t say,” you reply, extending your hand as you introduce yourself, “but my name is Y/n.”

His hand easily enveloped yours, hanging on longer than necessary. “Y/n. What a pretty name. It suits you perfectly.”

You feel another rush of blood into your cheeks in response to both his hand holding yours and his compliment, a smile finding a permanent place on your face.

You feel his thumb begin rubbing back and forth across your knuckles, slow and feather light. “Thanks. So… I gotta know. What happened back there? I was sorta banking on you winning me that moose.” you raise your eyebrows at him, his mouth slightly falling open in shock at your statement, obviously calling him out.

He recovers quickly though and before you know it his cocky front is back in full force as he responds, “well you see, I had every intention of winning you the moose, but when I saw the kid playing too, I decided letting him win was more important than impressing you.”

“Ohhhh…. So _that's_ what it was. It wasn’t the fact that you were totally distracted by me in the slightest, right?” you dramatically mock wiping sweat from your forehead, “Okay good. I was worried for a minute that I was too much for you to handle, but it’s good to know that you just had the kid’s happiness in mind.” He grinned at your response, knowing all too well that he’d been caught red-handed.

“Yes, exactly! See? I knew you’d understand,” he chuckles as he takes your hand and looped it through his arm as the two of you started walking together, “but since you didn’t end up with the moose, how about I make it up to you by taking you to dinner?”

A mischievous grin graces your features as you look him in the eye, “Is that your best offer, Ducky Boy?”

“Ducky Boy? Really?” he full on laughs and the laugh lines around his eyes become prominent, and you wonder how something as simple as that could melt your heart the way it does, “I figured I’d at least be Moose Man.”

“Well, Jensen, in order for you to earn that nickname I would have to be holding the moose right now, and not a rubber duck,” you try to deadpan but a smile slips it way through your facade.

“Okay, fine. I’ll take Ducky Boy. But if I take Ducky Boy, you’ve gotta agree to dinner with me. It’s the only way I can make it up to you,” he slows his pace, removing your hand from his arm, and takes both of your hands in his, “if you’ll let me.”

Lightly squeezing his hands, you smile up into his face as you nod your head, “Okay. Yeah, Jensen, I would love to go to dinner with you.”

His boyish grin at your response melts your heart once again; you secretly hope this isn’t the only date you two would have.

______________________________________________

**Present Day**

Five years and one three-year-old daughter later, that rubber duck was still a part of your lives. Your head clears of memories, and you once again feel Jensen’s lips on your forehead, “Who would have thought that all of this would have started with that rubber duck? I thought for sure you were going to shoot me down that day,” he chuckles.

As you look into his eyes, feeling the love coming from the deepest part of his being, you can’t help but feel the same for him.

Reaching up on tiptoe, you place a playful kiss to his nose. “You know, Ducky Boy, I never did get my moose,” you say with a mischievous grin.


End file.
